Matrix transpose, a computation that processes a matrix by interchanging the rows and the columns, is a basic mathematical computation frequently used in many fields. Currently, a conventional method of using a computer to perform a matrix transpose is using a general-purpose processor to write a two-layer loop in which the time complexity is O(n{circumflex over ( )}2). A matrix transpose computation with such time complexity may be a bottleneck for the performance improvement of a complicated system, especially in the case of a matrix having a great number of elements.